Board Game Mafia
| image = File:BGM_Pic.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | caption = Battle of the Board | host = Aaryan | link = | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = July 11, 2012 | winningfaction = Goodies - Golden Age Board Games | roster = 1. marksmanjay 2. Brainiac100 (MiKi) 3. psykomakia 4. MikeD 5. gvg 6. EDM 7. Flamebirde 8. Mew 9. Molly Mae 10. Hidden G 11. mboon 12. TheCube 13. curr3nt | first = curr3nt | last = MikeD, mboon, TheCube | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Aaryan based on the ongoing board game/video game war. It began on July 11, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in Night 5 (July 25). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: (Save) > Indy RID Kill > NK >> Redirect > Indy Trap > Goodie Trap > (Vote mod/manip) > Baddie Block > Goodie Block > Goodie RID Kill > Save >Risk Ability Role Description Goodies: Golden Age Board Games *WinCon: Baddies, Indy dead *The Goodies are your Family Game Night classics. That means that they will not tolerate any newcomers trying to take over the world. *'Monopoly' – Everyone’s favorite money game. Monopoly has the resources to buy a person off for a cycle or two. (Trap) *'The Game of Life' – Realistic and world-weary, Life can reason with you to change your vote. (Vote mod - can change another's vote) *'Candy Land' – The simplest of board games, Candy Land can still get you lost in the Peppermint Forest or the Molasses Swamp for the night. (Block) *'Chutes and Ladders' – Can climb up and down all over the board, quickly getting a rescue team to the person that they think is going to die. (Save) *'Clue' – Impossibly clever with plenty of detectives, the game can find out a person’s role with ease. (Role Spy) *'Scrabble' – A master of wordplay, Scrabble has the ability to affect the posts (Can add a paragraph of his own every Night and Day) *'Battleship' – The game where you try and blow up ships. Battleship will make use of that power and blow Baddies and Indies out of the way. (RID Kill) *'Risk' – A game where the roll of a die can win a war. In this case, the roll of that die can change his action. (Die Roll; 1 - Follow Spy, 2 - Redirect, 3 - Vote Redirect, 4 - Block, 5 - RID Kill, 6 - No Action.) Baddies: Newfangled Electronic Games – BTSC and Night Kill *WinCon: Majority *The Baddies are the Invaders – attacking electronic games out to rule the game industry. *'Super Smash Bros.' – Nintendo’s franchise where a bunch of characters attempt to chuck each other off the screen. This is useful, as SSBB will do the same to you – knock you out. (Block) *'Call of Duty' – The game where you get to shoot like a maniac. However, the game can be precise and put a gun to your head until you tell it your role. (Role Spy) *'Minecraft' – A hugely popular computer game where you can make just about anything. The game will literally pile up it’s vote. (x0-x2 vote manip) Indy: Strategy Games – BTSC + RID Kill *WinCon: Last Faction Standing *Always underestimated and dismissed, the Indies will tactically try to make use of the war. *'Chess' – The most sophisticated of games, chess is often considered to be for “nerds”. Out to prove them wrong, chess will surround you with all 32 pieces for a night and a day (Trap) *'Checkers' – Always considered a children’s game, Checkers is out to prove that he is a big boy. Will whisk away a player for a night and make them attack someone else. (Redirect) Host's Summary By Aaryan Very interesting game. Congrats to the Goodies, commendation to the Baddies and Indies for a nice try. I think I may have helped to the Baddies demise by accidentally showing the Baddie Block target in N3, psykomakia, clearing him in everyone's SS. That lead to mew's death. However, Baddies may still have won if it wasn't for EDM using her manip later to kill jay, and Baddies not using their manip at all. Followed by Mikey's RID Kill, it was a quick one-two for the win. No MVP, since nobody actually headed the win to victory, but a commendation to Thalia for showing up late but somehow bringing down who the Baddies were to a Monty Hall problem. Also handshakes to EDM and MikeD for their killer blows to finish the game. Winning Faction GOODIES - Golden Age Board Games 2. Brainiac100 (MiKi) - Clue 4. MikeD - Battleship 6. EDM - Life 7. Flamebirde - Candy Land 10. Hidden G - Chutes and Ladders 11. mboon - Risk 12. TheCube - Monopoly 13. curr3nt - Scrabble Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Aaryan # marksmanjay - Minecraft - Lynched D4 # Brainiac100 (MiKi) - Clue - Lynched D3 # psykomakia - Chess - Killed N3 by the Baddies # MikeD - Battleship # gvg - Call of Duty - KIlled N5 by Battleship # EDM - Life - Killed N5 by the Baddies # Flamebirde - Candy Land - Lynched D1 # mew - Super Smash Bros - Lynched D2 # Molly Mae - Checkers - killed N2 by the Baddies # Hidden G - Chutes and Ladders - killed N4 by the Baddies # mboon - Risk # TheCube - Monopoly # curr3nt - Scrabble - Killed N1 by the Baddies __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7